beybladeseriesfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Matsuri Tategami
Matsuri Tategami is the little sister of Kyoya Tategami. Her family moved to Metal bey city because there was a better hospital. Her bitbeasts are named Hyourinmaru and Zeus. Matsuri is the daughter of Brooklyn and Hana, who where considerd as one of the strongest beybladers of the world, she got the beyblade Zeus from her father and Hyourinmaru from her mother. She likes to beyblade with Hyourinmaru more then with Zeus, since she can control Hyourinmaru better, and Zeus is more of a momento ofher fathers beyblading years. Personality Matsuri's personality is a mix of that of her father and mother. She loves beyblading, and is quite calm, eventhought she's can react bubbly about things. Matsur is nice, strong willed, loves to cook and draw, she kind towards people, and is emotionally weak. Matsuri hides when she is upset or atleast tries to, Matsuri enjoys nature like her father. However Matsuri can be quite forgetful, this all due what happened in her past. She enjoys her time with her friends and her brother. History At the age of 7 Matsuri was involved in an accident, nobody exactly know how it happened, but Matsuri ended up in a coma, since there wasn't a good hospital where they lived, they moved to bey city where Matsuri went to that hospital. Kyoya had already left at that time, saying her wanted to become a stronger beyblader, and was shocked when he heard the news, and rushed to the hospital, only to see his little sister in coma. The doctors said there was a slight chance of her waking up from the coma. A few days before she became 12 years old, she had woken up, much to the delight of her parents and of course her brother. Matsuri told the doctors, that her bitbeast, Hyourinmaru, told her to wake up. They explained to her that she had been in a coma for 5 years, she was so shocked that she fainted right away, but luckily she woke up a day later again, instead of falling into a coma again. A few days later after she woke up, with plenty of visits from her parents, Matsuri started to calm down from the shock at how long she had been in a coma. Brooklyn told her that Kyoya was here somewhere in bey city. Once Matsuri could go out of the hospital, she wanted to go look for her big brother, wanting to see how he looked like, only knowing the 8 year old version of him. Biography Bitbeast Hyourinmaru Hyourinamru (meaning: Ice Ring) is regarded as one of the most beautiful bitbeast in the world. Matsuri recieved Hyourinmaru from her mother Hana Tategami. Base Attacks Hyourinmaru: - Some no mai, Tsukishiro (First dance, white moon): Hyourinmaru will start glowing and will circle with high speed around someone beyblade making a Ice pillar around it, the ice pillar will then scatter and Hyourinmaru will attack the beyblade knocking it out the ring. -Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (Next Dance, White Ripple): Hyourinmaru will get 4 like snow white ribbons before it, with ice particles coming from it, Hyourinmaru will build up power, and will thenfires toward the target in a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice. -San no mai, Shirafune ( Third Dance, White Sword): Hyourinmaru will glow Ice blue and will heal itself. Special Moves: -Ice Clone: Hyourinmaru is able to create and shape a large amount of ice into its exact likeness. It is very life-like as it can appear to spin. it's stated that it can only trick an opponent once with it, so Matsuri usually saves for towards the end of a battle. (and only uses it when she's in trouble with a battle) -Shield of Ice Wings: Hyourinamru is capable of creating Ice wings and wrap it around the beyblade like a sphere protecting him from any attacks. -Tensō Jūrin (Subjugation Of The Heavens): One of Hyōrinmaru's special powers, as well as its strongest. It allows her to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. However, Matsuri states that this aspect of Hyourinmaru's powers is not fully mature and that she doesn't like to use it, as she is unsure of whether or not she could control it. Following can only be used when Tenso Jurin is Activated: -Ryūsenka (Dragon Hail Flower): When Hyourinmaru attack his opponents, a huge burst of ice erupts from the point of contact between Hyourinmaru and the opponents, encasing and freezing them. Hyourinmaru can then proceed to shatter the ice and it's opponent with it. -Hyōten Hyakkasō (Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral): This ability is an extension of Hyorinmaru's Tensō Jūrin power. However, because Matsuri dislikes using Tensō Jūrin, she rarely uses it. The ability opens up a huge hole in the clouds through which a large amount of snow falls down on to his opponent. As the snow comes into contact with the opponent, ice flowers sprout all over their opponents beyblade, instantly trapping them in a pillar of ice. Matsuri claimed that when the last of the 100 petals falls, the beyblade of the one who touched it will be destroyed. Zeus Zeus was gift of her father Brooklyn, she pefers not to use him since she can't control him well. Zeus is a black engine gear equipped blade that has the beast Zeus within it. It has the ability to copy the opponents blade and easily predict its next move. The bit beast Zeus is Matsuri's beast that is able to alter the dimensions to Matsuri's mind, This was the same with her farther Brooklyn when he had Zeus. For example: one dimension is shown when Brooklyn takes he and the opponent to a dimension where they drown in darkness and are attacked by Zeus. The other is shown in Brooklyn's battle with Tyson where he transferred everyone at the Justice 5 tournament in to the dark dimension of his mind. Brooklyn allows Zeus to take him over in order to defeat Tyson. Attacks -King of Darkness: Zeus will let his opponent see the worst thing, in memories or what they are afraid off. Trivia *Her bitbeast Hyourinmaru woke her up from her coma, saying: "Matsuri...wake up...everybody is worried about you...wake up" *Her big brother Kyoya is very protective over her now she woke up *She has a crush on Gingka Hagane *Her childhood friend is named Hikari Kiyoshi Category:Female Category:Beybladers Category:Member of Team Poison Fangs Category:Characters Category: Human Category:Member of Team Poison Claw